Denuncia de Amor
by Nyx Ainival
Summary: La beca era su única salvación. Tomó la maleta, cerró la puerta y sintió el familiar tirón. Ya estaba hecho: Su vida en Londres había terminado, y Harry Potter con ella. REEDITANDO


**º Denuncia de Amor º**

_Por_: **Nyx**

_**Sinopsis**__**: **__La beca era su única salvación. Tomó la maleta, cerró la puerta y sintió el familiar tirón. Ya estaba hecho: Su vida en Londres había terminado, y Harry Potter con ella._

_**Nota de la Autora**__**: **_De nuevo, y con la firme intención de terminar lo empezado, ¡aquí estoy! Lamento decir que mi ausencia fue provocada por miles de razones, que o bien no vienen al caso, o bien ya están pasadas por agua y no me hace falta recordar. Empecé a escribir esta historia con el fin de dar rienda suelta a mi alocada imaginación y divertirme, y en el día de hoy la reedito, corrigiendo algunas faltas que imagino algunos agradecerán. Espero que tanto a los viejos como a los nuevos lectores de este Harry-Hermione les haga ilusión mi historia, al menos tanto como a mí reescribirla.

La historia adopta la historia original hasta el sexto libro, sin contarlo. Nada del sexto o séptimo libro cuenta en esta pequeña escapada desde mi imaginación.

_pensamientos ( Puede que estén entre guiones)_

**º****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOº**

_**Inglaterra, final de verano. 24 de Agosto.**_

Suspiró enternecida.

¿Por qué a ella no le pasaban ese tipo de cosas?

Alargó la mano y tomó su taza sin despegar la vista del texto, ausente a la música ambiental que caldeaba la cafetería. Nada más terminar el siguiente párrafo, abandonó con un suspiro ensoñador la novela, apoyándola en la mesita. Se recostó en la silla, y aspiró el aroma de su capuccino. Lo probó con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el sutil sabor a chocolate y por el recuerdo de lo que recién había leído. Se sintió flotar: Nada podía estropear ese momento.

-Granger – sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente por la voz.

Pues sí.

Sí se podía estropear ese momento. Lorianne Thawn lo había hecho. Ahogó una maldición, pero no dejó la taza en la mesa.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Lorianne- Y agregó inmediatamente- Lorianne Thawn.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y ante la atenta mirada de la otra mujer, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y abrió el libro con extrema lentitud. Todo con la intención de exasperarla. Adoptando una cariñosa y absolutamente falsa sonrisa, Hermione colocó el libro en su regazo, y sobre el mismo sus manos.

-Lo recuerdo, gracias de todas formas.-Con un gesto, le indicó el platillo de pastas italianas que tenía frente a sí- ¿Gustas?

-No, debo guardar la línea.- sin dudar, Lorainne tomó asiento.

-Bien.

-Sí.

El silencio las resguardó a ambas, ejerciendo más tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione manteniendo a la paciencia. Tomó su taza de nuevo y tomó otro sorbo del endulzado líquido.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué sientes por Harry?

Perfecto.

Hermine rodó los ojos, irritada por la popular pregunta que ocasionaba su relación con Harry. Otra vez _la maldita_ pregunta. Hermione suspiró mientras alejaba otra vez la taza de su boca. Thawn la miraba con lo que a su gusto le parecía ansiedad. Observó como agarraba el cinto del bolso con demasiada fuerza y como su mano estaba cerrada en lo que pretendía ser un puño.

-¿Perdón?-parpadeó casi teatralmente- Creo que no te he entendido bien.

-Te he preguntado que qué sientes por Harry. Harry Potter- Repitió.

-Ya sé quién es. Y sé lo que me has preguntado, pero no entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta.

Lorianne apretó más el cinto y una arruga apareció en su frente, producto del ceño fruncido.

-Me estás tomando por una estúpida, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un tono que aunque a Hermione le pareció amenazador, no le importó demasiado.

-Para nada Lorie.

-No te permito que me llames así, Granger- respondió echándose hacia delante, en un nuevo intento de intimidación.

-El otro día no dijiste lo mismo, Lorie.- Sin dejar que ella volviera a replicar, tomó la palabra- No has venido a discutir cómo te llamo, así que mejor acortemos estoa situación. Tú has interrumpido mi lectura para saber que siento por Harry- No olvidó agregarle un tono demasiado cariñoso, lo que le hizo sentirse una verdadera Slytherin.

Lorianne apretó el puño aun más, y la escudriñó como tercer aviso. Hermione sonrió tranquila, y sintiéndose relajada, volvió a tomar su capuccino.

-Lo que siento por _**Harry**__…_- agregó un poco de pausa intencionadamente, y sorbió algo más de su pedido sin mirarla. Al alzar la vista hacia su interlocutora, disfrutó internamente con su cara. – No es algo muy común. Es decir, lo que _yo _siento por _**Harry**_ es….

-Déjame que decida por ti.- Dijo Harry apareciendo en escena puntualmente -Adoración.- Hermione logró controlar su temblor y no tirar la taza, mientras que Loraine cambiaba radicalmente su expresión de amenaza a cariño.

De inmediato, ésta se levantó y abrazó al _Niño-que-Vivió-y-Ganó_. Hermione, por su parte, bajó momentáneamente la vista y una vez recompuesta, sonrió sinceramente a su mejor amigo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que iba a decir, Potter.- agregó un tono de seriedad- Y como siempre, usted se me adelanta.

-Exactamente, señorita Granger.- Harry le sacó la lengua ante la atenta mirada de Lorainne. Después de un intercambio de besos en las mejillas con su amiga, Harry volvió su atención a la rubia que anteriormente había tenido en brazos.- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí, Lorie? ¿Atosigando tú también a Hermione?

-Siempre se me hizo extraño vuestra relación, Harry y ya lo sabes- reconoció recatadamente la mujer.

-Eso lo discutimos ayer, Lorie. No tienes que hacer caso de Corazón de Bruja. Deberías leer cosas mucho más interesantes, de verdad..

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba llevándose la taza a los labios de nuevo, suprimió las carcajadas con una débil tos. Harry se giró a mirarla, sorprendido.

-Se me coló por el otro lado.-Mintió descaradamente al ver como su amigo la miraba ceñudo.-Por cierto, Harry, ¿Te dije que Amanda me pidió tu número de teléfono?

**ºO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOº**

_**Ese mismo día, 4 horas más tarde…**_

_-Entonces, Julius… ¿Cómo ves tú a los Chudley Cannon esta temporada?_

_-Muy rápidos, sobre todo con su nuevo guardameta Ronald Weasley. ¡Oliver Wood se ha llevado la nota con diferencia, en esta temporada! No solo sus decisiones como entrenador le están llevando al estrellato, sino también su buen gusto por los jugadores. ¿Iba este chico a Gryffindor? ¡Sería un águila estupenda, Ren! –_Sonrió atenta a la radio, mientras terminaba de picar la cebolla. ¡Bien por Ron!

_-Los Ravenclaws no tienen el placer de tenerlo como entre su colección de famosos, son los Gryffindor quienes le llevan por la pole de los más altos del deporte. Mis confidentes afirman que los torneos de Ajedrez en los vestuarios antes de los partidos, entre el guardameta y el entrenador, son estupendos para liberar la tensión de ambos. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos directamente?-_ Sonaron unos aplausos muy entusiastas, además de un coro de silbidos, producto de la entrevista en directo.-_ Se nota que estamos en grabando en directo, verdad Julius? ¿Tú qué piensas sobre ello, Ron?_

_-Hola radio-oyentes de QuiddtsClub!- _Saludó una voz muy conocida para ella.- _Encantado, Little Rumming!_

_-Bienvenido Ronald Weasley!_

_-¿Qué hay, Ren? Muchas gracias por invitarme, pero os voy a suplicar una cosa: Nada de Veritaserum en el agua, ¿sí?- _el público había estallado a carcajadas-_ No os riais, ya he tenido la desagradable experiencia._

_-No te preocupes Ronald, conocemos tu opinión sobre Madame Star. Estás a salvo con nosotros, aunque no lo creas._

_-Eso mismo dicen mis hermanos y como siempre, termino chamuscado.-_ El coro de risas en directo interrumpió de nuevo.

_-Y dinos entonces, Ronald; ¿Qué tan interesantes son las partidas de ajedrez con el jefe…? ¿Más interesantes que el Ajedrez Gigante de McGonagall?_

_-Veo que tus fuentes están bien informadas, Ren. ¿Las conozco, tal vez?_

Hermione rió sonoramente ante el dialogo que estaba escuchando. Un par de días atrás, Ron había llegado eufórico a la cafetería donde solían quedar a tomar algo con la noticia de que le habían pedido una entrevista para QuiddtsClub, su canal de radio mágica favorita. Recordaba perfectamente como había saltado encima de Harry y seguidamente, la había alzado a ella y girado sobre sí mismo, riendo cual loco de atar.

Terminó de colocar los platos secos en su lugar y procedió a secar las tazas. No es que despreciara los hechizos de limpieza, todo lo contrario, eran muy útiles si estaba pillada de tiempo. En cambio, algunas veces le relajaba fregar la vajilla a mano, tanto así que daba rienda a su imaginación. Tomando otro trapo seco y olvidándose de la radio, comenzó a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie, cogiendo un ritmo concreto para tatarear una canción.

No se percató de que la puerta de su casa se había abierto. Y menos, con una llave.

Tampoco supo, que alguien estaba entrando en la casa y estaba siguiendo la melodía de su voz hasta la cocina con el objetivo de encontrarla. Por supuesto, ni se enteró de que tras observarla, se estaba acercando a ella.

Justo cuando el intruso estaba a punto de tocarla, ella notó que no estaba sola. Había alguien con ella. Fue por eso por lo que no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido.

El miedo la paralizó cuando vio dos brazos aprisionarla contra el mueble, quedando muy apretada y de espaldas entre la encimera y el cuerpo de su atacante. Su corazón se disparó de forma alarmante, mientras que en su cabeza empezó a formarse la idea de defenderse.

Sólo alcanzó a gemir cuando la respiración del atacante le cosquilleó en el cuello. Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando la conocida voz de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, la acarició cerca de su oído.

-Joder, Herm…No me hagas esto…- murmuró.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Me asustaste!- exclamó riendo la castaña, más que aliviada. Su corazón empezó a dejar de latir sin frenos Sin embargo, su risa se quebró cuando el moreno la tomó por la cintura fuertemente y la giró hacia sí, atrayéndola hacia él de forma brusca. Su corazón volvió a la carrera. -¡Harry! ¿Qué hac…?

La besó.

Y no fue el beso cualquiera de un amigo lo que recibió. Recibió una presión hosca, demandante, valiente y sofocante en los labios. La pasión que explicaban los libros de lectura rosa que tanto le nublaban la mente. La pasión le embriagó la mente, provocando que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir, de notar como su respiración se aceleraba, y como la sensación de flotar se volvía real, con las cosquillas cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Lo único que alcanzó ha razonar Hermione Granger, después de ser colocada por encima del mueble y de ser catapultada hacia el primer orgasmo de la noche; fue que Harry Potter, su mejor amigo _Harry_, estaba borracho.

**ºO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOº**

"_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Tras las muy eficientes recomendaciones, he de comunicarle que usted ha sido seleccionada para ocupar una de las vacantes como nueva estudiante en nuestra Universidad. Esperamos recibir noticias suyas._

_Atentamente:_

_Jerold Quiency_

_Director de la Universidad de Phoenix, L.A"_

Releyó por enésima vez la carta mientras tomaba su café matutino. A su lado derecho, un montón de cartas invadían la mesa de la cocina. Arrugó el ceño al percatarse de la hora y terminó de beberse su desayuno. Tras arrancarle un trozo a su ya casi inexistente croissant, tomó las cartas y las ató. Acarició con suavidad a Hedwig, y luego le ordenó reiteradamente que se llevara las cartas consigo de vuelta a su hogar. Ni bien la lechuza se hubo marchado, la castaña se acercó al perchero y tomó su abrigo. Se colocó las mangas en condiciones, se cruzó varias veces la bufanda sobre su cuello y se llevó el último trozo del bollo a la boca.

Entonces, y solo entonces, observó la sala. Los cuadros que anteriormente adornaban las paredes habían desaparecido, al igual que las figuras y los demás adornos. Se acercó a la ventana, colocó el cartel de "Se alquila casa", y corrió la única cortina que había dejado.

La beca para la Universidad Phoenix era su única salvación. Tomó la maleta, cerró la puerta y tras un suspiro, sintió el familiar tirón.

Ya estaba hecho.

Su vida en Londres había terminado.

Harry Potter con ella_._

**ºO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOº**

Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí reescribirlo.

**Nyx**

**"El amor es la forma en que la naturaleza nos da una razón de vivir."**


End file.
